Eso, pienso, es amor sorega, ai deshou
by akariwolf
Summary: kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia... no son obstáculo para los sentimientos.


**Disclaimer:** (Malditos disclaimer y la #$&...) Oh, disculpen...

Full Metal Panic? fumoffu no me pertenece, yo sólo "tomé prestados" los personajes para hacer fanfics... Ah, sí! Sorega, Ai Deshou es una canción de Mikuni Shimokawa y tampoco me pertenece...

Eso, pienso, es amor.

El cielo limpio del desierto permitía ver las estrellas desde la ventana del hotel. Y en ellas, Sousuke Sagara enfocaba su vista, pensando que las millas y millas de arena no se comparaban a la vegetación y los ríos del Japón que añoraba. No olvidaría ese último día. El último día que pasarían en la Escuela Superior, arruinado por los intereses militares y una estúpida pelea:

-Te llamaron? Así, nada más!

-Lo siento, Chidori. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Sí, sí puedes! Podrías haberte negado! –le gritó Kaname con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Soy sargento de una milicia. Órdenes son órdenes.

-No, no lo son! Tienes una vida! Disfrútala mientras puedas! Habiendo estado en una guerra, creí que tú mejor que nadie lo sabrías...

Kaname le dio la espalda.

-Chidori...

-No. No importa. Vete. Sólo fui responsable de lo que hicieras en el colegio. Ya nos graduamos. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no puedo atarte con una correa como a un perro.

-Chidori... yo-- -titubeó Sousuke.

-Vete! –gritó Kaname mientras se echaba a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Horas más tarde, Sousuke se embarcó en un avión a Afganistán, donde su padre lo aguardaba con una misión. Pero por más profesional que fuese, el sargento Sagara tenía la mente a unas diez horas en avión de distancia, en Tokyo, en la escuela donde había pasado los últimos tres años.

Habían pasado ya dos meses de esa pelea. Kaname revisaba diariamente el correo, pensando desde aquella noche en que Sousuke se fue, que, tal vez, le escribiría algo. Hasta ahora se había equivocado. En el buzón no había nada más que telarañas. Su casilla de correo electrónico permanecía vacía y por más que dejase el celular prendido todo el tiempo, no hacía más que gastar batería. ¿Tal vez se había olvidado de ella? Quizás se hubiera ido con Tessa... tenía sentido... después de todo se conocían desde niños... "Qué ilusa puedo ser..." pensaba Kaname.

-No! No me puedo quedar así! Tal vez está ocupado y no puede escribir, o no le permiten tener laptop o celulares en donde está.

Pero en el fondo sabía que nada malo le podía haber sucedido. Él era fuerte, podía defenderse. Quizás no la había perdonado por aquella pelea...

Kaname se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando el cielo, el mismo cielo que Sousuke miraba allá a lo lejos. Y comenzó a tararear. Una melodía resonaba en su cabeza, y pronto su voz se agregó a ella.

_Incluso si hay días cuando las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas,_

_quiero tener tu espalda sólo para mí, pero_

_porque la amabilidad también es cruel _

_a veces pierdo de vista la respuesta entre más la busco._

_Si puedes ver el arco iris en el pueblo después de la lluvia,_

_empecemos a caminar ahora; algo está a punto de comenzar._

_Porque te tengo, porque tengo mañana,_

_porque no puedo vivir todo yo sola,_

_te siento tan cerca de mí; eso, pienso, es amor._

_Porque sabes cuánto dolor pueden traer las lágrimas,_

_quiero encontrar una sonrisa en tus ojos transparentes_

_mientras busco un significado definitivo en ellos._

_Aunque sería bueno si estos sentimientos_

_encontraran su camino dentro tu corazón_

_sin necesitar que yo dijera una palabra._

_El color del pueblo cambia poco a poco, pero mira,_

_nuestras memorias nuevamente han crecido por una._

_Porque ahora puedo abrazar cada palabra que hayas dicho,_

_estoy segura de que llegaremos a estar cerca el uno del otro._

_Eso, pienso, es amor._

_Incluso si un mañana que nadie conoce está esperándonos._

_Está bien, no lloraré más._

_Juntaremos nuestras manos_

_y nos mantendremos caminando por siempre._

_No es algo que se construya en un instante,_

_pero sí un sentimiento que crece un poco en un momento:_

_el sentimiento llamado amor._

_Porque te tengo, porque tengo mañana,_

_porque no puedo vivir todo yo sola,_

_te siento tan cerca de mí; eso, pienso, es amor._

_Porque sabes cuanto dolor pueden traer las lágrimas,_

_quiero encontrar una sonrisa en tus ojos transparentes_

_mientras busco un significado definitivo en ellos._

Cantó dulcemente, de una forma que contradecía totalmente su forma de ser. Miró tristemente las estrellas y murmuró para sí.

-Perdóname, Sousuke... aunque eres un idiota te sigo queriendo.

Muy, _muy_ lejos, un joven se apartaba del alféizar de su habitación en un hotel. Ahelaba regresar algún día a la ciudad de la que tenía tan bellos recuerdos y volver a ver el alegre rostro de una chica. La misma chica con la que había peleado hacía dos meses. La chica que amaba.

Sousuke Sagara se volteó hacia la mesita de luz, mirando una fotografía y dijo para sí:

-Espero que me perdones, Kaname...

La foto los mostraba a ambos: él con el traje del Bonta Fumoffu y ella sentada a su lado, con un cucurucho de helado, en el Parque de Diversiones. El recuerdo le parecía tan ajeno y a la vez tan cercano...

-No creo que siga enojada... Le escribiré una carta.

Epílogo:

Habían pasado diez minutos, pero la música seguía resonando. Kaname se asomó por la ventana y gritó llena de ira al que vivía arriba, el mismo que había escuchado "Sorega, Ai Deshou" y obligado a reconocer sus sentimientos:

-Podés bajar el volúmen! Intento dormiiiiiiiiiiir!

**Notas de la autora**: Hace mucho que quería hacer un fanfic de Full Metal Panic? fumoffu... y finalmente lo hice o. Esta es la traducción de "sorega, ai deshou", el opening. Adoro esta canción: se puede escuchar como cualquier otra, no parece de un animé o un videojuego. Dejen Reviews! Se los pido... (imaginar carita de picho mojado)

don't matter what happens,

I'll go on forever, if necessary

'cause that's the only way

to fulfill my dreams…

akariwolf

P.D: Oh, sí! Ahora nos gusta andar en speedboards, wheeeeeeee! (Upss... lo siento, es una incoherencia mía y de mis amigos... /U)


End file.
